


Who has a problem? Not me...

by Melody_Harkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: I'm bored, I've no idea what I'm writing. I'm not even sure what paring it is gonna end up :D  Summary is gonna change when I know what I'm doing.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester





	1. Not so good morning

Dean had a night full of nightmares, so he was hoping for a peaceful morning/afternoon with black coffee spiked by a shot or two of whiskey. To his misfortune, he found Gabriel sitting by the table eating a cake, chocolate cake to be precise. And no, it wasn't just a slice it was one whole humongous chocolate cake. The cake didn't even faze Dean out, it became their regular in these days. From the moment they rescue Gabriel from Asmodeus or KFC guy, if you like, he was permanently just showing something in his mouth. Chocolate pancakes, chocolate muffins, chocolate bars... whatever you name, it was probably somewhere in the bunker sitting on the table, hiding in some drawer, or even between books. The last one was pissing Sam quit a lot. It wasn't one or two pieces but at least a dozen. It was annoying, but at least when Gabriel had a full mouth, he couldn't talk too much. Well, Dean wasn't too lucky this morning. It seemed Gabriel was great at multitasking.  
"Hey Deano, would you like some of the cake, stop ignoring me and sit down. "With big huffing, Dean sat opposite Gab with a face that could make even vampire sweat. "What do you want? Finally, strong enough to leave us? Or do you need another cake or two? "It was very close to growling, but Gabriel didn't take it personally, he wasn't Dean's favorite. The position has already been occupied by a different angel. "Nope, not strong enough yet. And you know how much I am enjoying your brother fusing around me. "The following grin from Gabriel has been too full of chocolate. It looked quite disgusting, to be honest. "Ok, so you're still staying here, sorry that I am not gonna cheer up, but what do you want, Gabriel? "  
"Nothing Deano, nothing. Just one tiny question. What was the last time you had a one night with some super-hot chick? Or guy, who am I to judge? "  
"That's not your business. Focus on healing, so we can kick you out of the bunker. Believe me, even Sam is not gonna against it. If you think he is enjoying caring for your feathered ass, you're mistaken. He is just too polite to send you to hell. "Dean was working himself up quite fast, and the smile on Gabriel's face wasn't helping at all.  
"Hmm, if you think that Sam is not enjoying my presence, you don't know your brother well enough. "Gabriel purred with "cat got the mouse" grin. "But that wasn't my question Deano, do you have problems performing, or did you just decide that you're simply too old to have one nights? And don't get angry at me, I'm just asking. I'm looking up to you. With the first, we could easily find help. With the second one, it would be a little bit more complicated. "Some of the words have been slightly off as a result of Gabriel's mouth full of chewed up cake.  
"I don't have to listen to this. Stop poking your nose in someone else business Gabriel, or you could easily find your feathered ass under a bridge making company to some sleazy guys. "Dean stormed out of the kitchen. On his way to baby, he passed Sam and barked at him to put his angel in the line.  
Dean was agitated. What does the feather duster think he is? He is gonna show him who has a problem picking up a chick in the bar, not Dean Winchester, that's for sure. Baby happily purred as he drove her to the nearest pub.


	2. Gabriel and his tricks

Dean came back to the bunker and just plopped down on his bed, drunk, angry, and totally unsatisfied. It wasn't his fault that the girls have been too young and didn't see any of his qualities. They didn't know what they are missing. He was even more cross on himself because he let Gabriel's words get to him. Maybe there is something wrong with him. Perhaps he is getting too old. Or just plain scared to show any of his vulnerabilities to anybody outside of the bunker. Dean growled and turned on the bed, and now he felt too sober to fell asleep. More booze, that's what he needs.  
  
On the way to his secret stash, because Sam doesn't have to know everything, Dean passed the library and saw something that made him halt. Gabriel was lying on the table, and in the first moment he thought that he made Sam angry and lost a fight. But after another glance, he noticed that Sam wasn't furious, and his hands weren't squeezing archangel's neck, but he kept him from moving too much while he was pounding into the archangel. Dean was surprised that he didn't notice the noises coming out of Gabriel's mouth sooner. It was not far from an A level porn star. What did he do in his past life? Why did he deserve to see this? There is not enough bleach in the world to erase this picture out of his mind. Slightly green, Dean arrived back to his room. He was so shocked that he forgot to stop for the booze. What throws him off, even more, have been Gabriel casually sitting on his bed. Dean wasn't very proud of the noise he made, and he was sure the feather duster is gonna hold it against him for years. "Good evening to you too, Deano. Did you enjoy my little show? I arranged it just for you." Dean's face turned red quickly. Calming counting didn't help as much as he hoped. "What do you mean just for me? Did you seduce my brother so you could make some statement? Is it a game for you?" With each sentence, his voice has been rising, and he was shouting like a madman.  
  
Surprisingly soon enough, it lures in the room Sam. "What's the matter? Why are you too fighting this time?" He looked like he just got out of a bed: pajama bottoms and dishevelled hair. Still, angry Dean turned on him. "What am I shouting about? Maybe just maybe this feathered dick used you to scare me for the rest of my life." It took him a second to take in that his brother was sleeping just five minutes ago. "Where have you been, Sam?! Are you part of this sick joke as well?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Dean? What exactly did Gabriel do to you, hm? Did he put something in your shampoo again, or was it your booze this time?" Sam sounded very tired. The fighting was getting on his last nerves. He liked the archangel, and he loved his brother, but sometimes he wished to lock them in an empty room and throw away the key. "I, you..." Dean was mumbling now. "You haven't been to the library just now?" "No, Dean, I was in my bed, and I would be still in my bed if it weren't for your screaming! So figure it out with Gabriel, but quietly this time." He turned around and left. "You little shit, it was a trick, the whole time you knew it wasn't my brother having sex with you, but you let me believe it." Dean was trying to keep his voice down. "Why?" "It was fun, Deano, you should try it sometimes. And if you are asking why Sam? Well, I couldn't just make up some stranger, it would trigger you, and you would try to shoot them." Gabriel shrugged.  
  
Dean had enough. "But why, Gabriel? Was it fun to have sex with my little brother, or was it more entertaining to torture me?" "2in1, but I thought that seeing your brother enjoying himself with another guy could help you to loosen a bit. But apparently, I was wrong. What was worse, seeing your brother having sex or seeing him with another guy?"  
Dean sighs. "I'm too tired for this. Gonna go to bed."


End file.
